


Absorbeo

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Blood, Gen, Guilty!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>absorbeo : to swallow, gulp down, carry away, engross. // He swallows holy water and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absorbeo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in a series of 100 word drabbles based of a word of the day type thingy, cause that's what all the cool kids are doing.

**_Before_ **

He swallows demon blood and feels. Feels powerful, strong, resilient, unfathomable, unstoppable and capable. He's guilty because he can't get his brother back; then feels guilty when he does come back and he continues to swallow. It's slick and red and tastes like the heavens will fall, like the universe will crumble.

**_After_ **

He swallows holy water and feels. Feels the slight burn as it flows down his throat, almost better than the best whiskey money could buy. He smiles ruefully as it burns, as it stings because it reminds him that he'll never be pure, never be clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kidding I was never a cool kid.


End file.
